


Please Don’t Go, I’ll Eat You Whole

by MinaMauveine



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Sex, Episode 7, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Incest, Sleeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: In another universe, they sought refuge in the forest and were captured by the dividing fate of Quell.In this universe they find time to resolidify their bonds in every manner possible.





	Please Don’t Go, I’ll Eat You Whole

“Let’s keep moving.” 

 

“No,” Takeshi stands, hand on the songspire covered bolder, its hum churns with the quiet of nature, “we can camp here for the night, we’re deep enough in the forest.” 

 

Rei forges eastward, her back remains to him when she admits her only fear, “what if it isn’t?”

 

Tak is bemused, but waits silently for her to continue. 

 

“What if we’re separated again.” She looks over her shoulder to assess his reaction. 

 

His confusion shifts into pain, sincerity and threat flowing into his promise. “Never.” 

 

How his face holds such kindness after so many years apart is a miracle in itself. “Then c’mon.” 

 

He indulgently follows after her with a glowering smirk.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

She doesn’t let them rest until they reach the riverside caves.

 

A thick layer of undergrowth hides a opening divot in the rocky outcrop. The passageway runs deep underground, its narrow entrance is better suited for a creature on all fours or a child.

 

They had sought refuge here once in their childhood, away from their monstrous father. It wasn’t where the patchwork man slept, but it was where they had spent an uneasy night, nursing the wounds that would never be allowed to fade. 

 

“I told you I’ll find it.” Tak is smug. 

 

“Only because I got us moving, or else we’ll be stuck in the downpour.” Rei searches out the parts of his grin that remain hauntingly boyish. “Were you always such a show off?” 

 

He shrugs, “it was a team effort.” 

 

She rolls her eyes fondly, and easily catches his backpack when he tosses it over to her. “We should start a fire.”

 

“I am.” He’s already got the flint tech in his hands, the kindling they had collected along the way piled together near the entrance. 

 

“I  remember this place having a higher ceiling.” 

 

“I rem-” He pauses, “what are you doing.” 

 

“I’m soaked, I have to dry everything out.” She strips off her clothes and kicks free of her pants, when she’s pulling off her undergarments her brother looks away. “You should get out of your wet gear.”

 

“I’m fine.” He murmurs, abashed by his reaction to her nudity.  

 

“There’s no need to be shy, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

 

He snaps his head up. “I assure you-”

 

“Tak,” Rei is completely bare, her back once again to him as her hands busy at hanging her clothes onto the wire she has set up across the cave, “your sleeve has been roaming Harlan since you’ve abandoned it.”  _ Abandoned me. _

 

He’s quiet for so long she thinks he’s going to ignore what she’s given away. “Brother?”

 

“The person in my sleeve,” his voice is a forced calm, his words carefully chosen, “what were you to each other?”

 

She pressed her lips tightly together, momentarily unable to admit more.

 

“Rei!”

 

“I was drawn to the sleeve, no matter who would  wound up loaning it,” she closes her eyes, but wills herself to finish what she has began to unravel, “It wasn’t easy to get away since I was high up in the Yakuza’s command, but I sought out your sleeve time and time again.”

 

He sighs, head down looking into his lap. “I suppose that explains the sleeve’s response to you.” 

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“Did you know?”

 

“How could I have?!” 

 

He stares at her, trying to find any hint of dishonesty, he speaks with firm decree. “We’ll move beyond this,  **together** .” He has just found her, he’ll learn to control himself, he won’t be the one to ruin them. 

 

She bites her lip, arms crossed as she recklessly admits one more sin. “What if I don’t want to move beyond this.” 

 

He doesn’t answer, can’t. 

 

“Tak,” she approaches with a determined insistence as she drops onto her knees in front of him. “You’re my family,” her hands are trembling as she caresses his face, her thumb tracing over his bottom lip, “you’ve always been my everything.”

 

“Rei…” He had traded his life away to ensure her a loving childhood, he was the one to pay, to break if need be, but his sister was never to be harmed. “This isn’t who we were to become.”

 

“This is who we are,” she kisses him then, her fear of losing him soon after finding him makes her grasp around his neck tight enough to hurt. “What we always were, family.” 

 

He can’t pull away, can’t deny her anything. 

All he had to do was let go and allow his body to feel. He’s been holding himself back since she had caught him at Saito’s base. He had been submerged in a whirlpool of emotions, some he recognized, some he couldn’t explain. He had felt it physically, a dark longing that made him crave his own sister. 

 

“Your sleeve was sometimes inexperienced, sometimes starved, your body has had me countless times, but it was never enough to stay my addiction of you.” 

 

He grips onto her tightly, a growl in his throat as he falls onto his back, dragging her along with him. All at once, nothing is enough, not until he can feel her against him. He’s tugging free of his clothes and she’s just as willing to help him. 

 

His wet shirt is dragged off him, flung onto the dusty floor. She yanking down his pants as he angles to make the progress easier. She wastes no time wrapping her mouth around his erect cock. He hisses his breath through clench teeth as his fingers curl into her hair, freeing it from the tie. 

 

She cups his balls and squeezes making him grind up into her. Her hands are cold on his burning skin, but familiarity in her touch immediately melts whatever reserves he thought he had. He fists strands of wheat gold, hands shaking from holding back. 

 

He’s jealous of himself, wants to erase whatever trace of the minds that have had her before.

 

He shoves her away from him, following moments after to crane over her. His weight alone wouldn’t be able to stop her from returning, but she’s arching into him and ever so submissive. “Are you ashamed of me, big brother, that I’m no maiden, that your body has had me since my youth?”

 

He kisses her roughly, tasting himself on her lips. He pushes his hips against her, feels her dripping warmth. She helps him enter her, making them both groan as they fit as if made for one another, perfectly together. 

 

He works himself slowly, mindful of her body until he’s hilt deep and so fucking surrounded in velvet heat. There’s no reason for his reserve, she’s wet as sin and eagerly bucking up into his stillness. 

 

“Tak-kun.” She bites lightly at his jaw, kissing his rigid neck. “Please.” 

 

He angles closer, pressing harder into her. He wants to cherish this, cherish this feeling of home and safety. 

 

“Take me.” Her command is issued as her nails dig into his shoulder blades. 

 

He moans and draws back, inch by glorious inch until. He’s torturing them both, but he’s determined to prolong this for as long as he can. 

 

She has other ideas entirely. She twists her hips and rolls them over until he’s flat on his back again. She holds his shoulders down as she rocks him deep into her. 

 

He’s speechless and in awe, watching the firelight dawn behind her lewd smile. She’s a temptress on fire, the flickering flames making her seem holy, untouchable. She might just kill him yet, and he wouldn’t have a single regret. 

 

He grunts as she winds up and down his length. She doesn’t let him match her speed, changes her motions every times he tries. It's driving him mad. It lasts for eons, her taking pleasure from him in whichever manner she saw fit until she tightens, quakes against him and nearly topples off if it weren’t for his hands on her hips. 

 

He needs to come so badly his hold becomes bruising. He sets the pace now, breakneck, rough, feels her cum drip back onto him. She’s too sated to tease him and he takes full advantage of it. He pulls her down to meet each of his strokes up until the cave echos with their loud fucking. 

 

He’s pulsing and needing. He tosses them to their side, jostling up into her as she throws a leg over his hip to open up to him.

 

He plunges into her until he loses everything. He doesn’t think he could cum this hard. He’s trembling, out of breath, they are a utter mess. 

 

Spent, he is flaccid and over sensitized as she slides off. 

 

It’s moments too soon when she licks at him. He twitches. “Rei, don’t.” 

 

She doesn’t listen, sweet as mochi in their youth, but apparently a brat in adulthood. 

 

“C’mere then.” He tugs her into position over his face, laves his tongue over her entrance swollen with arousal. She’s glistening with both their fluids which means he is as well. They twine and devour one another, an ouroboros of pleasure as dark as the ink etched in their skin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“You’re really here, brother,” she murmurs drowsily against his chest, her fingertips tracing every scar, “you’re finally home.” 

 

“Close your eyes,” he envelopes her deeper into his hold, “sleep.” 

 

She’s unwilling to drift off, eyes stubbornly kept bearily open. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her face in his rough hands as he worries he has hurt her.

 

“You’ll still be you in the morning?” Her voice is tinged with something he hasn’t heard since childhood, “we’ll be together?” 

 

“Always.” He kisses her forehead, then her eyelids, cheek and face, the promise said against each part of her skin.  

 

“Together for a million tomorrows?”

 

“And more,” he holds his forehead against hers, “I vow it.” 

 

She sighs in heavy relief and finally allows herself to drift off. 

 

He cherishes her well earned slumber, utterly and eternally devoted to her protection. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
